The present invention generally relates to a mixer and a method for mixing chemical compounds.
It is well known in the art that turbulent mixing is one method of mixing of chemical compounds. Turbulent mixing allows more frequent interaction between the reactive chemical compounds. Various types of mixing devices for turbulent mixing are already known in the art.
It is also known in the art that some chemical reactions may be enhanced by a catalyst. In general, a catalyst is believed to enhance a reaction by providing an alternate route to the reaction wherein the activation energy is lower than the activation energy of the original route of the chemical reaction without the catalyst. It is believed that a catalyst participates in a reaction but is neither a reactant nor a product of the reaction it catalyzes. A catalyst is itself not consumed by the overall reaction.
Accordingly, improved devices for mixing and for enhancing chemical reactions are desirable.